


A special night

by scrat78



Category: The Young Riders
Genre: F/M, International Fanworks Day 2015, The Young Riders Italia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrat78/pseuds/scrat78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lou's feelings during her first dance with Kid</p>
            </blockquote>





	A special night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Young Riders Italia](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/98396) by The Young Riders Italia. 



> This drabble has been inspired by our rpg game "The Young Riders Italia" (www.tyritalia.com)

I wish this moment would last forever.  
For the first time we are dancing like a real couple and I feel like in heaven, I couldn’t be happier. The room is full of people but as long as I stare at his eyes everyone ceases to exist and it’s the most beautiful feeling I’ve ever had.  
His eyes are telling me he feels the same and my heart skips a beat.  
Tomorrow I’ll be “Lou” again and I don’t’ know if I’ll have another chance like this but I’ll carry this night in my heart forever.


End file.
